Dreams and Disasters
by jusXtrust
Summary: Lyon has been waiting for over seven years and he finally got his chance. Gray won't remember and what was there to loose? Set just after time skip. Seriously rated M for a reason. Read warnings before continuing.


TITLE: Dreams and Disasters

SUMMARY: Lyon has been waiting for over seven years and he finally got his chance. Gray won't remember and what was there to loose?

Rating: Mature

A/N: Set after time skip but before GMG. One-sided Lyon/Gray. I'm not going to say that there is Natsu/Gray, but I'm also not going to say that there is. Maybe OOC Lyon. Seriously rated M for a reason.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**WARNINGS: NON-CON**

/-/-/-/

Rain poured down from the heavens and after a sound of distant thunder, Natsu sighed. He was tired and hungry and still just a bit angry that the conductor had only tossed him off the train. It wasn't like Natsu wanted to get sick on others. At least it had only happened on the last leg to Magnolia, he'd make it back to Fairy Tail in a few hours and he was already looking forward to beating Gray to a pulp. It was all Gray's fault anyways.

He would completely beat Gray up, that stupid ice idiot wouldn't know what hit him. As Natsu practiced out a punch, his stomach let out a loud growl. Natsu frowned and rubbed his stomach. He hoped Mira had something good cooking. A large turkey leg would be nice. With a steak on the side. And some of her famous soup.

His mouth watered just thinking about it. Unconsciously, Natsu sped up. He slid a little in the mud, but compensated easily enough. Rain never bothered him and his clothes were only slightly damp. Although, Natsu knew that if Lucy were she'd be inside Horologium by now.

By the time Natsu arrived at the guild doors, it had been dark for hours but by the sounds of it things were just starting to get good inside. He kicked the doors open. "I'm back!"

There was a momentary pause as a few people acknowledged him and Natsu waved back. He spotted his team mates at a table closer to the bar. Lucy smiled brightly as Natsu walked over.

"About time, Natsu!" Happy mumbled out, his voice muffled by the fish he nibbled on.

"You could have come and gotten me." Natsu sighed as sat down besides Erza.

Happy looked towards the window. "Cats don't like water."

The storm had not let up. Lighting lit up the sky and thunder followed soon after.

"Maybe we should head home soon." Wendy said to Carla.

Lucy pushed her left over plate of chicken and potatoes towards Natsu. "Here, you must be starving."

"Thanks!" Natsu smiled and quickly polished off the plate. It wasn't enough, but it took the edge off enough that Natsu felt significantly better.

"Did you even breathe, flame brain?" Gray asked.

"I'll breathe when I want to, ice bastard!" Natsu yelled, his hands slamming down on the table.

"I hope this is friendly banter." Erza said. She frowned as she took a sip of her tea.

Natsu chuckled as Gray's nervous laughter turned into a coughing fit.

"What's wrong with you, ice prick?" Natsu asked.

Gray glared back. "Nothing, matchstick."

"It's a wonder that your furniture survives as long as it does," Lyon said, "if this is how all Fairy Tail brawls start."

"Huh, when did you get here?" Natsu asked, his eyes wide.

"He's been sitting there the whole time." Lucy said.

"Idiot." Gray muttered.

"That's it." Natsu stood, his hands slamming against the table. "You wanna go, ice princess?"

"Anytime, anywhere." Gray jumped up with his shirt suddenly missing, but the effect was thrown off when Gray sneezed.

"How in the hell does an ice mage catch a cold?" Natsu asked.

"Shut up." Gray said. "Cold or no cold, I'd still beat you to a pulp."

"Natsu, go get something else to fill that bottomless pit." Erza said. "Gray, sit down."

Natsu mumbled under his breath as he made his way to Mirajane. As he waited to put in an order with her, he turned around to glare at Gray. Lyon pressed a drink into Gray's hands as Juvia appeared with Gray's shirt and a bottle of what was probably cold medicine. Gray reached out to take them, and Juvia seemed to have melted when Gray's fingers brushed hers.

Natsu had no idea how Juvia kept up with Gray. It was rather impressive. When Natsu went back to the table, he sat down with a sigh. It seemed like Erza was not in the mood to put up with any crap tonight. He should call it an early night. The mission had been tiring enough without the added walk. Luckily no one was hurt this time, but it seemed like they were all exhausted. Lucy looked ready to fall asleep and Happy was already cuddled up next to Wendy. Gray looked ready to tip over. Erza seemed to be the only one unaffected.

"Natsu-san," Wendy said softly, "now that we know you're safe, Carla and I are going home. See you later!"

"Wendy, wait! I'm coming too." Lucy snapped up at that and hurried after Wendy. "Good night, everyone!"

Happy curled up on Natsu's lap as he started on his dinner. He would be damned if he didn't eat something filling before going home. The last thing he ate was at breakfast with the team before heading back. And he had lost most of that on the train ride. All because of stupid Gray. Natsu growled and looked around for Gray. He was just going to punch him once. Then they'd be even.

He was surprised to see Gray looking a bit tipsy. The ice mage stumbled, but before he could actually trip, Lyon caught Gray's shoulder.

"You probably shouldn't have mixed the medication with beer." Lyon said.

Gray glared at Lyon, but that quickly turned to Gray closing his eyes and Gray's knees buckling.

Lyon grabbed Gray before he could hit the ground and pulled Gray's arm across his shoulders. "Okay, I'm taking you home."

"Juvia will accompany you to ensure Gray-sama is resting properly." Juvia tried to follow the ice mages out.

"It's okay, Juvia-chan!" Lyon said with a smile. "I'll take care of him. You should go home and get your beauty rest."

Juvia blushed. "Juvia would much rather follow Gray-sama."

"It's alright, Juvia-chan. I'll take care of him."

Before Juvia could put up another protest, Lyon and Gray were out of the guild.

/-/-/-/

Lyon opened the door to Gray's apartment and without turning on a light, he easily maneuvered them to Gray's bedroom. He tipped Gray onto the mattress and began pulling off Gray's shoes.

With shaking hands, he unbuttoned Gray's trousers and eased them off, exposing Gray's muscular thighs. Even after Juvia had found Gray's shirt, Gray had somehow managed to lose it again under the span of five minutes.

He pulled the covers from the bottom of Gray's bed and spread it across Gray. The covers only went up to Gray's navel, just under a perfect dip of muscle.

What was he thinking?

Lyon sighed again. Moonlight made the room glow, a strip of pale light slashed across Gray's chest, making the skin there shine. It looked softer than the rest, more perfectly smooth than the blackest ice. Nothing was exactly new. Gray had stripped down to nothing before in public. But, here, alone in Gray's room, with him sleeping so soundly, so unnaturally still. It was new. His fingers were trembling, he wanted to touch again. Just to see. Just a little bit. Gray wouldn't know. It couldn't hurt, could it?

Stop. He has to. He has to, before he crossed the line.

Lyon carefully avoided all of Gray's skin and he yanked the covers up to Gray's chest. The dark blue blanket matched perfectly with Gray's guild mark. All of it just covering up the slightly chilled skin beneath. Gray looked so peaceful, his expression no different than when they were kids. When Gray would fall asleep before him, and Lyon got a glimpse of the little boy Gray used to be before he was lonely and angry. Gray's hair was messy, a bit of it laid across his eyes. Lyon's fingers thoughtlessly brushed them out of the way and then his hand lingered at Gray's temple.

Gray's hair was softer than it looked. Lyon trailed over Gray's cheekbone and back across the temple before tracing the scar across his forehead. The skin there puckered inward, a dark line across an otherwise smooth surface. For Lyon, Galuna Island was a long, long time ago. The scar was still vivid, still a bit pink even in the low light. That above all else, made Lyon realize that Gray was still eighteen.

Almost nineteen, but still eighteen. And he was twenty six, going on twenty seven. In a way, he couldn't believe that he was a full eight years older than Gray. Because Gray wasn't supposed to be like this. Gray should be twenty five. They were supposed to grow up together. They were going to forgive each other. They were going to be brothers again.

Gray's eyes were a bit more sunken than normal and his nose a little red from the sneezing. Lyon stroked Gray's bottom lip, it was slightly chapped. When Lyon's fingertip went past Gray's lips, Lyon couldn't help, but dip in a bit further. It was warm and wet and Lyon felt himself harden.

Lyon clenched his fist. If Gray knew, Gray would hate him. But Lyon may never get another chance.

Lyon pulled his hand away and stripped off his clothes. He leaned forward, pressing his chest against Gray's and his legs made room between Gray's legs. It felt good. Too good. Lyon couldn't help, but thrust just a little bit, the thin fabric of Gray's boxers the only thing standing between them. And just like that, like an explosion, Lyon stopped holding back.

Lyon crashed his lips against Gray's. He moved past Gray's slack lips and traced whatever he could reach. One of his hands went into Gray's hair and found a firm grasp in the thick locks. Lyon tugged back a little, forcing Gray to tilt back a bit, allowing Lyon to reach further into Gray's mouth. Lyon's other hand trailed down Gray's abdomen before reach under and squeezing Gray's firm behind.

Gray tasted a bit bitter from the medication and alcohol. Lyon dug for more, searching out Gray's entire mouth. Lyon's thrusting became faster, he was rubbing against Gray's thigh and pushing the boxers up until there was bit of soft skin against him. Gray's skin felt so cold on his dick. When he could no longer hold his breath, Lyon pulled back and gasped. Gray inhaled sharply, but otherwise gave no movement.

Suddenly, Lyon realized what he'd been doing. But he couldn't stop. He started to thrust erratically. Gray recoiling stiffly with each thrust, his perfect lips still slightly parted, his eyes closed in the innocence of sleep, and his raven locks mussed.

Lyon came with a sob.

/-/-/-/

Gray woke up feeling like he forgot something. His eyes springing open to stare at the white ceiling of his bedroom. The windows were open, letting in a soft spring breeze and from the blazing morning sun, Gray could tell that it was getting near noon.

Was there a mission today? No, they just got back from one yesterday. Gray should probably get to the guild and find out.

He started to get up when he felt a slight sting. The inside of his left thigh looked a bit pinker than usual. Gray frowned. Did he get in a fight yesterday? It didn't hurt very much, but it was an odd place to get a friction burn.

Shrugging it off, Gray stood up and swayed. His head still hurt and the room blacked out at the edges. He took a deep breath and waited for the world to steady. His mouth tasted funny, and it wasn't in the hang over way. Gray made his way slowly to the bathroom and got ready for the day. When he finally made eye contact with himself in the mirror, he found his hair messier than usual and his lips a bit swollen.

What happened last night? He remembered being a bit sick after the mission, it was really just a slight cold, but Juvia was insistent that he take the cold medicine she had somehow brought with her. He had been having drinks with Lyon and at some point he had gotten into a spat with Natsu, but he was pretty sure Erza put a stop to that.

Did something else happen? It must have been one hell of a night if he couldn't remember a single thing about it.

Gray put it out of his mind and started looking for his clothes. After searching his entire apartment, he could only find his trousers. He couldn't find his boxers and had to pull a new pair from his supply closet. It was odd; he normally doesn't strip completely, but he knew it would happen once in a while. But why did he still have his trousers? Gray sighed and left home without his shirt or jacket. Those were probably at the guild anyhow.

When Gray got to the guild, it was half full. He saw his teammates at their usual table, but Gray first went to the coat closet. Most of the guild used it as temporary storage while they were there, but Mirajane always put Gray's found clothing in there. Gray smiled when he found his shirt and jacket. He quickly pulled them on and went out to join his team.

Lucy was reading while Erza was cleaning one of her swords. Natsu and Happy looked busy eating, but Natsu bolted up as Gray came near. For a moment, Gray could have sworn that Natsu looked worried, then that disappeared.

"Fun night?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"I don't remember." Gray frowned and rubbed at his temples, before looking back at his teammates. "I thought you guys could tell me."

"You don't remember?" Lucy asked. "I thought you just had, like two beers."

"What do you remember?" Erza asked.

"Drinks with Lyon and taking some cold medicine." Gray said with a shrug.

"Seriously?" Lucy sighed. "You really shouldn't mix alcohol with medication, Gray!"

"Tch." Gray rolled his eyes. "I know."

"Then why would you?" Erza asked.

"I think…" Gray sighed and rubbed his temple again. This headache seemed like it wanted to stay for a while. Gray tried his hardest to remember, if he reached the furthest he could he thinks he gets a glimpse of white hair and black eyes. But then it slipped away and he wasn't sure if it was part of a dream or not. "I don't know. It's hard to remember."

/-/-/-/

Natsu frowned to himself. Gray reeked of the other ice mage. And it wasn't in the light way that they usually do. When Lyon visits, he spends a good deal of time around Gray. It was only natural for them to smell similar. But Gray reeked of Lyon.

Natsu was oblivious. He knew it and he knew it's a problem of his. But just because he was oblivious, didn't mean he was stupid. The only reason Gray would have that much of Lyon's scent on him is if they had sex. But it didn't seem like Gray remembered that. Had Gray really been that drunk?

A thought twisted up from the depths of his mind and made his stomach churn.

Natsu growled, jumped up, and sprinted out of the guild. He was pretty sure Lucy yelled out his name, but he didn't have time to stop now. They could follow him if they wanted to. He rushed out and sniffed the air. It was a little hard at first, the city was bustling today and many of the scents mixed together, but he followed a trail to a little inn part way between Fairy Tail and Gray's apartment. He barged inside, went past the front desk, and towards the stairs. Up a flight of stairs and at the third room down the hall, Natsu stopped.

Lyon was still inside, but it didn't sound like there was much movement. Natsu banged the door open and found Lyon sitting in a chair near the window. Lyon looked surprised at his entrance, then angry.

"What do you want?" Lyon crossed his arms across his chest.

"You smell like Gray." Natsu said. It was a bit dulled, dampened but still there and still strong enough not to be a coincidence.

"Whatever." Lyon huffed. "If you only came here to state the obvious, I suggest you get the hell out of my room."

Natsu glared at the ice mage. "He reeks of you."

Lyon stood, his fists coming together as the temperature dropped.

Natsu rushed forward before Lyon launched an attack, grabbing Lyon's collar he pinned him against the slightly opened window. "What happened last night?"

"What does it matter?" Lyon said bitterly. "It's none of your business anyways."

"He's my friend." Natsu let out a growl, he could feel his fire at the back of his throat already clawing its way out from his fists. "What happened?"

Lyon looked away from Natsu, his body seemingly drained of fight.

"Did you fuck him?"

Lyon laughed, a hollow sound devoid of all humor.

Natsu growled and punched Lyon across the face.

"I was close." Lyon grabbed at Natsu's wrists. A line of blood started to leak from his lip. "I wanted to. And I was so close."

Natsu pulled back and punched again. Lyon offered nothing to protect himself. Natsu's anger burned brightly as his blood called for violence. Natsu wanted a fight or he wanted answers. But Lyon didn't seem to be offering either.

"I wanted to so much." Lyon said with a slight sob. "Fuck. What kind of big brother am I?"

"A piece of shit one."

"I suppose so." Lyon chuckled darkly. "Does he remember?"

Natsu slammed Lyon against the window again, a telltale crack splitting the silence. "Stay the hell away from Gray."

Lyon laughed again, it still sounded broken somehow. "You think Gray will just let me out of his life? After all the shit he's been through, you think he won't question my absence?"

"He doesn't need you." Natsu said.

"Yes, he does." Lyon said. "Goddammit, I wish he didn't. But he does. He needs me as much as he needs Fairy Tail."

"Shut up."

"You know it's true, Salamander. What do you think will happen if he finds out his big brother pretty much date raped him?"

Natsu stood silent. His fingers still clenched in Lyon's coat. Gray wasn't like that. Gray never needed Lyon when they were growing up.

"How broken was he before Galuna Island?" Lyon pushed back, forcing Natsu to let go. "It's only been - what? About a year for you. Tell me, doesn't he seem better now?"

It was true. Since Galuna Island, Gray had seemed lighter. As if the weight of the world was no longer on his shoulders. But that didn't mean Lyon had anything to do with it. Natsu was pretty sure it was more about Deloria than Lyon.

"Don't tell him." Lyon said as he grabbed the packed bag by his bed and headed for the door. "I'll stay away."

Flames licked up Natsu's arms and with a growl he tackled Lyon.

/-/-/-/

A/N: One-shot or Chapter One? I will leave that up to demand. Because I have nothing after this, but I do have an idea that I would like to follow. R&R


End file.
